<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El ataúd, la torre by TheNerdyGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348479">El ataúd, la torre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl'>TheNerdyGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All For Nothing, Anthy is probably alive, Black Rose Arc, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Snow White Elements, Swordfighting, Utena loses it again, Utena lost it, Utena snaps, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo tenía que alcanzar el castillo—sólo tenía que encontrar el ataúd, sólo tenía que subir la torre—y Himemiya sería suya de nuevo.<br/>Oh, simplemente tenía que esperar. Pero la eternidad era un tiempo muy largo; por suerte, como todas las princesas en ataúdes y torres, su tiempo era eterno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena, Shinohara Wakaba &amp; Tenjou Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El ataúd, la torre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando la espada de Wakaba Shinohara atravesó a Anthy Himemiya, quien profirió un grito fue Utena Tenjou.  Su mundo en ese instante se vio envuelto en una maraña de espinas, y todo lo que no fuese el cuerpo de Himemiya manchado de escarlata en el suelo dejó de existir en ese momento.<br/>
Escarlata. El color del vestido de Himemiya Anthy era escarlata. El color que manchaba el suelo era escarlata. El color que salía de sus labios entreabiertos era escarlata. El mundo de Utena Tenjou se había teñido de rojo vicioso, filtrándose en sus ojos y grabándose a fuego en su memoria. La sangre había embalsamado el aroma a rosas que desprendía Anthy, y el mundo seguía tiñéndose de rojo a una velocidad vertiginosa.<br/>
Un extraño pero familiar agotamiento—aquel que había sentido al verse derrotada por Touga, aquel que había sentido al perder a Himemiya por primera vez—se apoderó de ella y se vio empujada a caminar con pasos lentos y temblorosos hacia Wakaba.<br/>
Era estúpida, pero no era del todo tonta.  Wakaba Shinohara era la causante de la muerte de Anthy Himemiya. Infinitamente melancólica, con el dulce sabor del veneno en sus labios y las entrañas retorcidas, Utena Tenjou perforó el pecho de aquella que había sido su amiga con la misma espada oscurecida que había usado para matar a su amada.<br/>
Su amada. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese entonces. Le quería con amor infantil, prematuro, aquel tan intenso que usualmente destruía la vida de los sucios adultos. Después de todo, ella había jurado ser un príncipe por Himemiya. La herida de su infancia había quedado abierta, y el tiempo solo la había hecho pudrirse.<br/>
Las campanas fúnebres inundaron la arena de los duelos, y Utena Tenjou cayó al suelo sollozando. La copa de vino bermellón se desbordó y las velas se apagaron. Himemiya Anthy; tras cientos de años, más dormida que muerta en un ataúd de cristal, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y la herida todavía chorreando. Con el cabello rizado, suelto, alrededor de su cara y el vestido de novia blanco teñido con su sangre, indistinguible de aquel de la Rosa Novia. La piel morena empapada de carmesí, la manzana en su garganta, los ojos cerrados, los labios manchados del encarnado que corría por su barbilla. Himemiya Anthy; en lo alto de una torre que amenazaba con tocar el cielo, más muerta que dormida y con las espinas de la corona de flores clavándose en su frente, abrazada por las rosas silvestres, con el trozo de lino—con la espada de Wakaba en su pecho—clavado en su dedo. Una princesa inalcanzable, decorada, cubierta de joyas, de rosas, vestida de escarlata. ¿Había sido el vestido siempre de ese color?<br/>
Una princesa en un ataúd de cristal, una princesa en la cima de una torre cubierta por rosas.<br/>
El corazón de Utena martilleó en su pecho, queriendo salirse, queriendo morir. Hiperventilaba, lamentándose, profundamente herida. ¡¿Oh, pero con qué derecho se quejaba?! Dulce, dulce Himemiya, ¿No se lo había dicho? «Yo seré tu príncipe», «No temas, yo protegeré tu felicidad».<br/>
Tenjou, Tenjou…Llamaban su nombre, y fueron insolentes. ¡Ah, déjenme sola en mi jardín! ¡Déjenme sola en mi castillo! ¡Que Himemiya viva allí conmigo para siempre, y que ninguna de las dos crezca!<br/>
Para cuando había terminado, ella estaba todavía más roja que Himemiya. Oh, su dulce Anthy…Se arrodilló a su lado, sacando su pañuelo y limpiando la sangre que cubría el rostro.  La eternidad, los milagros, Himemiya. Si llegaba al castillo, entonces podría obtenerlo todo. Si encontraba el ataúd de cristal, si escalaba la torre cubierta de rosas, podría tener a su princesa. Le acariciaba el cabello, le besaba los labios y exaltaba su piel empapada de rojo, queriendo creer que Himemiya le escuchaba. En su pequeño edén, en su pequeño jardín.<br/>
Sólo tenía que alcanzar el castillo—sólo tenía que encontrar el ataúd, sólo tenía que subir la torre—y Himemiya sería suya de nuevo.<br/>
Oh, simplemente tenía que esperar. Pero la eternidad era un tiempo muy largo; por suerte, como todas las princesas en ataúdes y torres, su tiempo era eterno.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>